This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a control valve assembly including valve position sensor especially of the type used for aircraft flight controls or other actuation control systems which require a high degree of reliability.
A characteristic of these systems is the requirement that the state of the valve (i.e., whether open, closed, or in between) or the actual position of the valve (i.e., open, closed, or the degree that the valve is open or closed) must be measured and an electrical signal equivalent to this measurement transmitted back to a control unit which monitors the valve operation. Heretofore, this was conventionally done by coupling a position measuring device such as an electrical valve position transducer to the valve element. The operation of these transducers requires interfacing hardware and, at a minimum, additional electrical leads extending from the valve to the interfacing hardware, which add expense. Also, in many applications it is particularly undesirable to include a second set of lead wires because of space, weight and other limitations. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a valve incorporating a remotely readable valve position indicator that employs a minimum number of components in addition to the valve parts and that does not require additional electrical leads.